


Shoes Fitting

by starlesssky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Of course inspirated by Shoey, but not about Shoey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: One day, a classic shoes shop at Perth attracted Dan’s attention, but soon he found another reason why he visited there so much.





	Shoes Fitting

That was a sunny day in Perth. He, fortunately, had time to enjoy his short off in his hometown. Of course, he had to go back soon to his business — as an F1 driver — but now he decided not to mind it. He just needed to relax and went to find some stimulation.  
The main streets of Perth had a number of new shops, and he strolled with window-shopping. It was good to see colorful clothes or items, but just nice not so impressing to make him enter the shop.  
As he turned the corner, he found one more new shop. The colorful but classic shoes entered in his view. He stopped. He ordinarily loves sneakers but it did not mean he did not have taste for classic shoes. On the contrary, he had opinions of his own about them. He looked at the shoes in the shopping-window, then walked toward the shop door.  
This small shop’s interior was an antique style but not so formal, just made him a little awkward. But soon many shoes on the shelves attracted his attention. He took one of them in his hand, just to see how carefully they were made. Some shoes from mega-brand were not so good in comparison with their name value, he thought, but they which this shop had were just nice pieces.  
“If you want, you can try them, Sir.”  
A voice reached him from behind. He turned around and found a woman — perhaps at the same age as him — looking at him.  
“Yeah, you have 43 European?”  
She raised her eyebrow, and he noticed what she wondered.  
“Sorry I usually work around the world and sometimes forget where I am.”  
She liked his joke and said yes with a nod. She brought a new pair and he tried them. Walking around the shop, and looked in the mirror, he thought it suited him so much.  
“You said you work around the world, but you have a good Australian accent.”  
“Sure, I was born here. You can’t get rid of it from me so easily.”  
He tried another pair and they also matched his taste. He turned his gaze to her and asked.  
“Hey, in which pair I look more handsome?”  
She burst out laughing.  
“I think you look so good with both.”  
“Ohhh, you know how to tickle my pride!”  
After trying some others pairs, he brought both pairs she recommended first, and she smirked.  
“Which brand you deal in this shop?”  
“A minor brand, just my friend’s work.”  
He raised his eyebrow.  
“Great. I sometimes feel mega-brands tell me ‘if you don’t buy this, you are not in fashion any longer you old man!’”  
He said in a hoarse tone intentionally and it made her laugh. As she put them in a paper bag, he took it and smiled at her.  
“Thank you.”  
“I appreciate you like them, Sir. My friend would be glad too.”  
He smiled again and leaned forward a little, to whisper in a small voice.  
“Not Sir, just call me Dan, please.”  
As she showed an offended face, he straightened his back up in a hurry and raised his hand up, in the other arm still holding the paper bag. She folded her arms across her chest, but with a sarcastic smile.  
“Sometimes they say you are a little too friendly in a short time, don’t they?”  
“Yes, you are right.”  
He admitted with a nod.  
“That’s my flaw, I know.”  
“And I think that’s also your virtue. Thank you for being friendly, Dan, even though you tried in a too short time.”  
She smiled, and Dan blinked, then smiled back.

*****

When the door opened, you knew who entered the shop. You couldn’t look at the direction — because you talked with another customer — but you saw his big silhouette and smiled in secret. The customer asked her about shoes for some fifteen minutes, but it did not catch the point, and you already knew what he tried. Sometimes a man thinks if you care about his shoes, kneeling in front of him, it means he could get some chance to seduce you. That’s a typical way of a man thinking, you thought.  
“And if I get some dirt on my shoes...”  
“Excuse me, Sir. I want to ask this lady about...”  
Suddenly a familiar face entered between you two. The customer frowned but soon widened his eyes.  
“Wow... Daniel Ricciardo!”  
“Hello.”  
He smiled and the customer turned around and talked to Dan enthusiastically. You saw he winked to you, and noticed he tried to free you from this annoying man. You left them there, just to breathe deeply. After ten minutes the customer left the shop with Dan’s autograph, and Dan walked to you, who displayed new shoes on the shelves.  
“Thanks for your help, Dan.”  
“Hard at it, I see, especially when he did not listen to you.”  
He shrugged, and you nodded.  
“But it’s a part of my job. Hey, you want to see your new ordered shoes?”  
“Of course!”  
His face lit up with joy and lightly jogged to the shop counter. You took out a box from the cupboard. He laughed as soon as seeing the writing on the box.  
“For Dan, from the number one fan of you.”  
“He is crazy for you. If you stop coming to this shop, he would abandon his shoes making.”  
“Oh, that’s not good, losing such a wonderful piece from the world.”  
He opened the box and took out a pair of new shoes. He examined them carefully and mumbled.  
“Perfection.”  
“He would be glad to hear it. You try them, don’t you?”  
He sat on the chair and began to pull off his sneakers. Lacing the new shoes, he stopped his hands, even though he always did it smoothly as much as his driving.  
“Where you failed?”  
You asked with a smirk and squatted down in front of him. You took the shoelaces in your hands and fixed.  
And his hands touched yours, carefully. You looked up, to see him staring at you. You would stand up and brush off his hands, you had to, but no motion you could make. His fingers traveled to your wrists, and grabbing them, delicately, but firmly. He stood up from the chair, to make you stand up too.  
“That man, always came?”  
You frowned.  
“He said he came here several times... and always tried on you?”  
You sighed.  
“That is a part of my job, unfortunately. Sometimes men misunderstand what it means when a woman kneels down before him.”  
“But it does not mean he was allowed to think that way. I... I don’t want you to be bothered by men like him.”  
“You did the same thing when you came here for the first time.”  
He raised his eyebrow, like offended.  
“And I have behaved as a good customer since then, and you blamed me as much as him?”  
“No, but, you already know it is...”  
“I can’t accept it, you should not get him around you.”  
“Don’t act like you are something more than my friend, Dan.”  
He looked at you, even gazed at you, your eyes, and after biting his lips lightly — you had to admit it was one of his cute habits — he finally fired the words.  
“If I want that ‘more than’?”  
You knew there was a tension between you two. You knew that tension was typical one between two of “not so bad I think about you”. But you did not want to consider it and push it forward, because you love the friendship between you two. And he was Daniel Ricciardo. The one everyone can’t help but falling in love, especially when you knew he smiled at you, only at you, with a warm and genuine smile.  
He lifted up your hand to his mouth and kissed on it. Tenderly, but not timidly.  
“You know, I have waited, to reach my perfect timing. And I don’t want to take some stupid ways to tell you what I want. I WANT YOU. Just only that.”  
His low voice ran a chill in your spine and you. Seeing your reaction, he held you in his arms, and you noticed how hot his body was, as much as you.  
“You don’t know every time I get around you, I’m so happy, and excited?”  
He leaned a little and looked into your face. His eyes shone so brightly, with intense emotion, and you held your breath.  
“Dan.”  
You whispered, and he leaned into more. His lips touched yours, gently. You two enjoyed that feeling for a moment, then you came to remember you two were still in the shop.  
“Upstairs.”  
As you suggested the apartment you live on the second floor, Dan smiled. Grabbing your waist to lead you there, suddenly he turned around and walked toward the door. You almost got panicked, but when he locked the shop door and showed the card “closed” on that, you brushed.  
“I don’t want anyone to disturb us, love.”  
And he walked hastily toward the stairs, never release you from his arms.


End file.
